


K1-B0

by Local_Irregularities



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, how the FUCK do you write words, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Irregularities/pseuds/Local_Irregularities
Summary: Kiibo's very first showcase, which is coincidentally, also his very first coming into existence.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	K1-B0

Recalibrating...

Systematic update...

Installing software...

...

...

... 

All installments complete.

Proceed?

Yes.

"Hello." The man in front of you smiles gently, an unfamiliar gesture that you return, unsurely, but you try to replicate it with your best efforts. "Don't be frightened, people are watching."

He gestures the open crowd, shocked still and silent, many mouths agape and others flashing lights at him through small pocket-sized devices.

You note that you will figure out the purpose of those devices later when given the opportunity.

"Wouldn't you like to introduce yourself, Kiibo?"

Kiibo? 

Searching database...

Kiibo, the Japanese word for "Hope". 

What? You try to assess why it has any significance to you.

"They're waiting, son."

Son? You question.

But it's best not to keep them waiting.

You try to use the fabricated vocal synthesizer already programmed into you. It's rough and mechanical, but you make use of it regardless.

...

"Hello world."

You really don't fathom why they're celebrating you.

You can try though, and that's what you're going to keep doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never watched the games like ever so hmu if you hate it


End file.
